gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Juke Box Hero
Juke Box Hero è una canzone dei Foreigner presente nell'episodio Il ruolo adatto, il quinto episodio della quarta stagione. E' cantata da Finn e Ryder. Finn è in cerca del Danny Zucco ''per Grease, così va a vedere nella squadra di football e nota un giocatore che invece di giocare, si mette a fare dei passi di danza in un angolino del campo. Quel ragazzo è Ryder. Finn chiede a Ryder di fare il provino, Ryder arriva prima e dice che vuole fare l'audizione, ma senza cantare. Finn poi ride e dice che lui era simile a Ryder. Dice che non sapeva di saper cantare ma lo ha fatto. E incoraggia Ryder a farlo. Dopo che Artie parla a Finn sui 3 juke-box sul palco, Finn preme un pulsante su un Jukebox, dice che scommette che a Ryder piace il rock classico. La musica inizia e Finn chiede a Ryder di seguirlo. Finn inizia a cantare, Ryder toglie la borsa dalla spalla e si unisce a Finn. Quando Ryder canta, Finn annuisce in segno di approvazione, Ryder è in grado di cantare senza saperlo. Ryder si immagina sul palco una grande folla e i riflettori. Finn suona la batteria e delle ragazze ballano al di sopra. La folla impazzisce e le luci brillano su di loro, c'è la band che accompagna il duo. Ryder si avvicina al pubblico verso la fine del brano che alza le mani per sollevarlo lui. Lui si rialza e torna nell'auditorium dopo la sua fantasia, Finn sorride e si appoggia su un Jukebox. Ryder commenta la performance, dicendo che era eccezionale e chiede a Finn cosa pensa se dovrebbe provare a fare l'audizione, Finn sorride e dice: "Amico, l'hai appena fatta!" Ryder ride mentre respira pesantemente. Ryder si gira un'ultima volta verso i sedili dell' auditorium, sorridendo. Testo '''Finn:' Standing in the rain with his head hung low Couldn't get a ticket it was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd he could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar just blew him away Saw stars in his eyes and the very next day. Ryder: Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store Didn't know how to play it but he knew for sure That one guitar felt good in his hands. Didn't take long to understand. Just one guitar slung way down low Was a one-way ticket only one-way to go. So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop Finn e Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Ryder: Someday he's gonna make it to the top. Finn e Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Ryder: He's a Juke Box Hero. Yeah Finn: He took one guitar Finn e Ryder: Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight. Ryder: In a town without a name in a heavy downpour Thought he passed his own shadow by the backstage door. Finn: Like a trip through the past to that day in the rain And that one guitar made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep Finn e Ryder: rockin' he just can't stop - Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: that boy has got to stay on top. Finn e Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes He's a Juke Box Hero Yeah Juke Box Hero (Finn: Oh) With that one guitar he'll come alive Come alive tonight. (Finn: Yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin' Finn: He just can't stop Ryder: He just can't stop Finn e Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top Finn e Ryder: He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes. He's a Juke Box Hero (Finn: Yeah) (Ryder: Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes stars in his eyes. Curiosità *E' la prima volta che sentiamo Ryder cantare Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four